


Bang Bang

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood Loss, Bonnie & Clyde sorta romance, Drabble, M/M, Mild Blood, My attempt at angst, Songfic, Suicide, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, minor talk of crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble/Songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Nancy Sinatra's Bang Bang

R27

I was five and he was six

We rode on horses made of sticks

He wore black and I wore white

He would always win the fight

I've known him since I was five, he was older than me by one year. Our favorite things to do were to play cops and robbers on horses made of sticks—now that I look back on that time—it was pretty ironic to say in the least. I always loved white and he always wore black. People say that white was a pure innocent color, but I have been stained red throughout my life. Black fit Reborn perfectly though dark and always impeding. When we had silly little fights you would always come out as the winner and I just accepted it.

Bang bang, he shot me down

Bang bang, I hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, my baby shot me down

But now here I lay red stained on the ground while the sun bleared into my eyes, the look on his face was horrible and tragic at the same time. That sickening noise of his Colt Anaconda .44 Magnum as it seemingly moved in slow motion towards me.

Seasons came and changed the time

When I grew up, I called him mine

He would always laugh and say

"Remember when we used to play?"

I was 16 and Reborn was 17 when finally… finally he asked me out. We were playing over the the pond that we loved to relax out at with a barn not so far away. That's the first time I cried tears of happiness. I jumped up on my knees to hug him and he cradled me tightly to him. He laughed gently as he looked into my eyes as they showed nothing. One day I would see them show emotion, but it wouldn't be the emotion I ever wanted to see from him

Bang bang, I shot you down

Bang bang, you hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, I used to shoot you down

Yes, I remembered when we played on our horses playing cops and robbers. I remembered bringing my hand up making it look like a fake gun with my index finger out and thumb shown upwards. I had you cornered and then I shot you down. You pretended to die as you fell on the ground and I hated that sound of you hitting the ground. It was like a bad omen that I never wanted to come true...but it would and it did.

Music played and people sang

Just for me the church bells rang

He proposed to me a year later near the barn. It was a beautiful sunny day when he did. I didn't ask him where he got the ring much less the money. Although I had somewhat of an idea. We held the wedding in the barn a month later, although it was kept secret. Not everyone was open to homosexuality. We had done many bad things through our life so I guess what he did made sense. "He told me that the Heat were on are trails, getting closer and closer." He said this was the only way for him to not see me get a death that would hurt him more than it would hurt me. I suppose what he said was right then. When my baby shot me down, I saw the sadness and pain though he tried to hide it with a stoic face but I could see it in his eyes, this time he didn't have his fedora on. He pierced my beating heart through my white shirt.

Now he's gone, I don't know why

And 'till this day, sometimes I cry

He didn't even say goodbye

He didn't take the time to lie

I heard his gun go off as I laid in a pile of my own blood, slowly dying. A few seconds later I heard a heavy thump next to me. I lolled my head towards the sound. There I saw my Reborn looking at me with tears in his eyes, as blood trailed out from his head. I felt my own tears gather and fall downwards onto the ground. He didn't tell me goodbye or that be loved me or lie to me about why he had to shoot me or himself. I moved my arm which felt like stone, into his gently holding his still warm hand. I choked on the blood that entered my body as I looked up at the bright sky. And as I went to everlasting sleep forever, I thought I heard sirens nearing. 

Bang bang, he shot me down

Bang bang, I hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, my baby shot me down

....maybe one day I could see my baby again.....

\---------


End file.
